darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitac Event
The Hitac Event is an event started on September 20, 2012. It features the Hitac-Mothership and her Hitac-Minions. When you destroy the Hitac-Minions a box will appear. Collect the box and trade it in for lottery tickets for a FULL LF-4 equipment. Outside of the game you may receive a DarkOrbit themed Antec PC case. This event will take place from September 21, 2012 at 12:01 am until October 7, 2012 at 11:59 pm and from the June 07 to June 21. Spaceball, Level Invasion Gates and Infiltration Events are also included as part as the Hitac Event. The dates and times for those events can be found in the forum. ''Prize List and Disclaimer'' Win incredible prizes with the Sun Converter! Transform your capsules into lottery tickets with the Sun Converter and you could win the follwing PC hardware from Antec: *2 Antec Three Hundred Two Ultimate Gaming Cases *3 Antec One Cases *2 Antec LAN Boards *2 TrueQuietPro 120 Case Fans *4 HCG 620 Power Supplies *7 Laptop Cooler Stands *5 920 H20 Coolers *1 620 Coolers *3 Razer Kraken Pro Gaming Headsets In addition there are some wicked DarkOrbit T-Shirts up for grabs! Note: The lotteries are not drawn per server, rather for all of Orbit (Illustration may differ from the original). Win fantastic prizes with the Moon Converter! Each server has the chance to win incredible in-game prizes if you transform your capsules into lottery tickets with the Moon Converter: * ''Hitac Event FAQ'' Q: What is this Hitac-event? :A: A giant ship of an unknown alien race has been sighted on the way into our Sectors. From what we know this Alien ship is huge and never comes alone. It has Minions attached to it that need to be destroyed before the Mothership becomes attack-able. These Aliens want our resources and our wealth and now they are coming to claim what they think is theirs! Pilots of all 3 companies are called up on to destroy this common enemy and make this invasion stop. :A: The Hitac alien will act as a sort of Mothership for its minions and is only attackable when the Minions are destroyed. ::When the Hitac alien is below a certain amount of HP it will drop a Hitac branded cargo box that contain 1 Lottery capsule. ::These Boxes are free for all, so no punishment for just taking them. The Hitac itself fires its main weapon on all players that come into its range. After a shot is fired it randomly picks a new target among the player ships in its firing range. ::When a Hitac Minion is destroyed it drops an Hitac branded Cargo Box and the Hitac cargo box has a chance of containing a letter for the Hitac Word puzzle. If there is no Letter inside the cargo box it has equal chances on dropping other rewards. ::The Minion that is attacked fires on the ship that fired on it. If multiple ships attack multiple Minions, multiple targets will be fired on by the minions. There are replacement Minions inside the Mothership, so destroying the minions once doesn't do the job. There is no Order in which the minions need to be destroyed. Q: There is a word puzzle attached to the Minions? :A: Yes, Every time a Minions is destroyed it drops an Hitac Cargo Box. This Hitac cargo box has a 50% chance of containing a letter for the Hitac Word puzzle. ::The players can complete the Hitac word puzzle over and over and always get a lottery ticket at the end. ::The Player always gets a letter he doesn't already have. The order doesn't matter but every time a player fulfills the requirements to get a letter he gets a step closer to completing the word. ::There is a special Window on the space map letting all players know how many letters they already have and what they must do in order to get letters. Q: What happens when the puzzle is complete? :A: When the player has collected the 5th letter and completes the word "HITAC" the window in the client changes the text and displays all 5 letters. When that happens the player already receives his Capsule for the lottery since he has collected all 5 letters. The text in the window lets the player know that he has received his capsule and that he can keep on collecting letters to start again. Q: I found a capsule ... What are Capsules? :A: Capsules are items you can convert into lottery tickets for one of the two lottery pools Q: There will be a lottery? :A: Yes! Q: I live in a country where this kind of gambling is not allowed. What can I do? :A: Well, we are very sorry for this. If you are from Italy or Brazil you will not be able to take part in the lottery for the real prizes, but only in the lottery for in game item packs. So you are still able to buy the Capsules in the payment and acquire the capsules that drop from the Hitac aliens and the word puzzle and use them with the converters. Q: How can i participate in it? :A: In order to participate in the lottery you need capsules. Q: How do I get those capsules? :A: There are Three ways of getting capsules :#Complete the Hitac word puzzle and get 1 capsule for each time you complete the word HITAC :#Collect the special cargo box that the Hitac main Alien drops before it dies, each of these boxes contains 1 lottery capsule :#Buy them in the payment area. Q: Ok, nice. Where can I find this lottery? :A: The lottery page is on the Uridium page. It is a sub site with an extra menu button on the left. Q: How do I get Capsules? :A: When the Hitac Alien is about to die it drops a special cargo box that contains 1 capsule. ::You also have the option to collect the cargo of destroyed Hitac Minions which have a chance of containing a letter for the Word puzzle. When you have completed all 5 letters of the Word Hitac you automatically get them converted into a capsule. ::You can also buy capsules in the payment. Q: Where do I convert Capsules :A: On the Uridium page you will find a button in the menu that is called "lottery", there you will find the 2 converters - the Sun converter and the Moon converter - that allow you to convert your capsules into lottery tickets for the two different prize pools . Q: Do I get anything beside the chance to win those prizes? :A: Yes, Every Ticket entered gives out an instant reward like Ammo, Rockets, Mines, Extra Energy, green booty keys etc. Q: What is the difference between the two converters? :A: :*'Moon Converter' you have the chance to win amazing in game Item bundles. :*'Sun Converter' you have chance to win amazing Computer equipment sponsored by Hitac. Q: Are these prizes being given away for all servers or are they per server? :A: The Prize pool of the Moon Converter that includes the in game prize bundles is given away on each server. ::The prize pool of the Sun converter that includes the Computer hardware prizes from Hitac is given away once for all Dark Orbit players who participate. Q: If I Convert more Capsules will my chances to win be better? :A: The more tickets you have in the prize pool the higher are your chances to get drawn at the end of the Lottery, so yes entering more tickets increases your winning chance. Q: Are there rewards apart from the big prizes? :A: Yes, every capsule you convert guarantees you an instant reward that is booked when you convert the capsule. If you convert more than 1 capsule at time the rewards will be added together and then be displayed in the instant reward log on the lottery page. ::Every instant reward is worth more than the cost of capsules in the payment. Q: When will the actual drawing of the winners and the booking of the big in game Prizes take place? :A: The Winners of the two prize pools will be drawn in the week after the event is over. ::The booking of the in game prize bundles will happen shortly after that. ::The Winners of the Hitac Equipment prize pool will be contacted for shipping information after the drawing has taken place. ---- Category:Special event Category:Limited time